1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods related to a foldable scooper, such as a scooper used to clean after a dog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of scoopers for animal waste exist, employing a variety of configurations. However, such systems and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.